


bury my love (in the moondust)

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: neither of them want this moment.and yet, it is destined. whether they like it or not.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	bury my love (in the moondust)

**Author's Note:**

> commission for the fabulous akchaengie on twitter, i hope it's everything you wanted <3
> 
> this fic gets kinda heavy sometimes but i promise it'll all be worth it in the end! if you've never played The Last Jedi and you WANT to play it, there will be a few minor spoilers from the game in this fic later on so just be warned!
> 
> TW for choking and near death experiences, please take care of yourself and don't read if they will make your uncomfortable! :)

_Blue lightsaber clashes against blue within the walls of the Jedi temple, the impact of the blades filling the room as they are brought together again and again. Another impact followed by the push of an invisible force sends her tumbling backwards, laughter filling the room around her._

_“Aren’t you supposed to be better than me?” The words fill her mind, the sound of a lightsaber turning off as footsteps approach her. She groans, taking the hand offered to her as she brushes the defeat off her shoulder. Another hand does the same to her other shoulder, and she looks up to see a familiar face smiling at her._

_“I just let you win,” she defends herself, finding comfort in the hand on her shoulder._

_“Just admit that I’ve won,” the voice replies, lightsabers clashing together once again. Over and over, blue against blue. Blue against blue._

_Blue against red._

_“Admit that I’ve won.”_

_The familiarity is gone, the once comforting smile replaced with an incomprehensible fire in their eyes as she’s lifted off the ground by an invisible force around her neck. She can’t breathe, she can’t fight back, she-_

_“I’ve won.”_

Chaeyoung nearly launches herself from the floor she’s laid on as she wakes up, lunging forward and gasping for breath erratically. She grasps at her chest and neck, remembers the phantom pain of an invisible hand grasped tightly around her throat, preventing her from breathing. She forces herself to remember she can breathe, that she's okay, that she's alive.

The sounds of the city reach her ears as she shakes off the reoccurring nightmare, ships flying between buildings as morning light begins to creep over the horizon. She sighs as she tosses the piece of cloth she’s been using as a blanket to the side, looking around at what her life has become.

She can just barely see the Senate Building past the towering buildings and the edge of the rooftop she resides on, mocking her and everything she’s gone through. Imperial ships and the occasional Star Destroyer would gather at the spaceport just outside of the Senate Building as they gathered more soldiers for whatever horrible deeds they would do throughout the galaxy. She hears TIE fighters patrol the skies around and above, searching for any remaining enemies of the Empire.

Searching for her.

Her makeshift home, made of nothing but a tarp she managed to steal, its corners pressed up against the walls of the building she’s atop of, hides her from prying eyes. There isn’t much to it other than the bedroll, some credits, and a few rations scattered around the area. She learned long ago that assuming one hideout would be enough is the kind of mindset that gets you killed, so she stopped carrying possessions and anything that mattered to her long ago if it was bigger than her pocket.

Only three possessions remain with her to this day. A ring, laced onto a string and tied around her neck. A holoprojector, untouched for years yet still collecting dust in her breast pocket. And her lightsaber, broken yet never leaving her hip.

Chaeyoung hears rather than sees another Imperial Ship arrive in the sky above as it exits hyperspace, much smaller than a Star Destroyer but larger than the average TIE fighter. Rather than entertain the idea of what horrible things the Empire could be up to today, she gathers a few credits from the ground and begins her descent to the Uscru Entertainment District below.

Despite everything, she manages to blend in well with the crowd. Her boots, for all of their overuse, still take her to and from where she needs to go. Her dark pants still protect her legs, even with the random hole or two torn into them, along with the white shirt that hugs her skin closely. Even the edges of her hooded cloak are frayed as it trails against the ground behind her, but she doesn’t look out of place in the slightest among Coruscant’s bottom feeders.

She finds herself in the Outlander Club, a nightclub deep in the district. Most of the people here were gamblers, smugglers, and various other types of criminals, so well kept that Imperial troopers tended to avoid the area. On a normal day, she would find herself working for Tressk behind the bar to earn a meal or a few credits, but he seems to have his many hands full with a few new hires. 

There’s a weird feeling she can’t shake, sitting at the base of her stomach. It tugs at her through the Force, something she hasn’t paid much attention to in quite a while. Tressk must be able to tell, handing her a shot glass with sunfruit liquor gleaming inside of it.

“You look like you could use it, even if it’s barely daybreak,” he says with a chuckle in his native tongue. She nods in thanks, letting the cool liquid burn its way down her throat before settling warm in her belly. He takes the glass, eyes piercing through her as they look for something unknown, before leveling her with a gentle smile.

“Troopers are coming by for a standard check later today, be sure you’re out of here by then,” he warns before walking off, yelling at some poor sap that can’t wash the dishes properly. She appreciates Tressk’s brevity, and it begins to make sense why the club is so empty. The usual dawn crew of gamblers are gone, there aren’t any poor sods passed out on the tables around the sides, most of the viewscreens are off. It looks more like a fine establishment than it does a gritty nightclub.

She’s leaning over the bar to grab the bottle of sunfruit when the door opens, a small party of three stormtroopers making their way inside the Outlander. Her eyes immediately turn to meet Tressk’s, who looks just as startled to see them as she is. Her pocket is turned inside out as she places all of her credits onto the table, knowing they’re not enough to cover as she starts drinking straight from the bottle instead.

She hears Tressk greet the soldiers over the subtle panic in her head. It’s been a while since she’s come face to face with stormtroopers, having learned over the years their patrol routes and befriending people who help her steer clear of them. She feels more than sees the other two stormtroopers begin their rounds through the club as the third comes up to the bar in front of Tressk, doing her best to hide behind the edge of her hood.

“Let me see your identification, please.”

Fuck.

She turns slowly, looking at the stormtrooper as he stares her down, blaster in hand. She can tell she doesn’t know him, even if they’re mostly all clones. She takes another sip of the liquor in her hands, savoring the taste on her tongue.

“You don’t need my identification.”

She truly hopes this will work.

“Identification.” The blaster is loaded. “Now.”

_Fuck_.

She can see Tressk giving her a stern look that screams ‘do not get into a fight in my bar’ but she has to ignore him for once. With a sigh, she smashes the sunfruit liquor over the stormtrooper’s head, kicking him backward for good measure before bolting out the front doors.

Ducking and weaving through the small crowds of citizens heading towards their jobs, she can hear the stormtroopers shouting behind her, most distinctively one of them calling for backup. Trying to use the Force was a mistake, because now it’s likely that they know what she is, and they will not stop until she’s captured or killed.

She turns a quick corner, leaping over an unassuming citizen just around the bend. She tries to keep as many people between them and her in hopes that they won’t shoot at her without fear of hurting a citizen. A trooper transport turns towards her down the road, and she makes a beeline into the nearest alley.

There’s less people here, a higher possibility of danger for her, but she taps into her understanding of the Force to manipulate the area around her just before ducking into another corner, tucking herself against the wall as the stormtroopers run past unaware of her presence.

Beneath her cloak, she pulls out her lightsaber and does her best to open it quickly and delicately. Taking the remains of the bottle in her hand and breaking some of the glass into shards, she begins shoving them into the space where her kyber crystal once was.

“Please work, please work, _please_ ,” she mutters under her breath as she reassembles her lightsaber and ignites it, a gasp of relief as a short, unstable blue blade shoots from the emitter.

Both her elated shout and the sound of the lightsaber attract the attention of the stormtroopers, unfortunately.

“She’s a Jedi!”

_Fuck!_

She makes a bolt for it back towards the street she came from, narrowly dodging blaster fire as she emerges from the alley. More ships are making their way towards her location, no doubt the entire Imperial army on their way to wipe possibly the last Jedi from the face of the galaxy. She curses herself for being so stupid and then forces herself to focus, trying to think of all of the hiding places in the Entertainment district.

Chaeyoung leaps against a wall, bounding her way further up into the city in hopes to find a better vantage point. The new ship that she had watched dock just a few hours ago can be seen undocking and flying in her direction, and she has no doubt in her mind that it cannot bring anything good with it.

The chase lasts too long for her legs to manage, and she barely manages to lose the crowd of stormtroopers flying overhead on a small rooftop enclosed by other buildings towering overhead. Her lungs burn for oxygen as she hunches over to catch her breath, coughing slightly to try and open her airways up that much more. She figures she can wait it out here until-

A thump catches her attention, and suddenly the air around her is cold. That feeling from before, in the pit of her stomach, feels like a stone weighing down her insides, and panic begins to bleed into a myriad of emotions she wasn’t prepared to feel today.

She doesn’t have to look up to know who it is, the sickening churning in her stomach tells her enough.

And yet, she still looks.

A figure, drowning in black robes that flow in the slight breeze surrounding them here. Hands and wrists covered in protective leathers, lightsaber, unignited, clutched tightly in their right hand. Their posture is strong, face shrouded in darkness by the heavy hood, but Chaeyoung can feel their hesitancy through the Force.

Neither of them want this moment.

“Chaeyoung.”

And yet, it is destined. Whether they like it or not.

“Dahyun.”

The air hangs heavy, filled with a multitude of emotions. Sadness, fear, regret, pain. But as the hood is lifted and the blonde hair of her once best friend is revealed to the light, eyes that were once a warm brown now yellow and lined with reddened darkness, there is only one emotion Chaeyoung can truly focus on.

Anger.

“This is impossible- you can’t be-”

“You don’t get to speak,” Chaeyoung’s words are harsh, with the intent to pierce like a knife. Dahyun’s eyes shake as she swallows nervously. “You don’t get to tell me I can’t be alive.”

“I was there! I’m the one-” Dahyun says back, her voice losing its volume as though trying to not remind either of them of the past, despite neither of them forgetting. “I felt it, as I- I felt you-”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have, then!” Chaeyoung shouts back, can feel the anger rising like bile in her throat with each moment spent in front of her former best friend.

“And if I didn’t, then what?” Dahyun throws her arms up questioningly. “We would both be dead!”

“We could’ve fought our way out-”

“You don’t know that!”

“And you do?!” Chaeyoung’s voice booms, shaking the walls of the building around them slightly. Dahyun’s mouth shuts quickly, feeling the anger radiating from Chaeyoung. “You could’ve given us the chance but instead, you let me watch you become a monster as you crushed my throat!”

“I did what I had to do to survive!”

Chaeyoung loses it, a feral cry ripping its way from her throat as she runs at Dahyun with her lightsaber at the ready, its blade shaky but bright. She leaps into the air, bringing her lightsaber down overhead, only to be stopped by a blinding beam of red.

It only fuels her hatred more.

“You abandoned our friends!” Lightsaber clashes against lightsaber in quick, fluid movements. Chaeyoung can feel her blade quiver in her hands, unstable due to its power source, but continues to press on. “You betrayed our people!”

Their lightsabers gleam a blinding white as they slam together, Chaeyoung pushing their blades closer and closer to Dahyun’s face. She hates that she notices, even in this moment of utter grief and despair, that Dahyun has grown, has matured, yet is still as beautiful as she was when they were friends.

But then their eyes meet, and the bloodshot yellow eyes shimmering with emotion remind her exactly where she is, what she’s doing.

Dahyun takes the moment of hesitancy to push her away, jumping onto the offensive and coming at Chaeyoung with everything she has. The Jedi does her best to defend herself, reminding herself to breathe as she deflects each attack to give herself a better advantage. When the opening she was looking for appears, she strikes, knocking Dahyun onto the ground and her lightsaber somewhere onto the rooftop.

She points her blade down at her best friend, the shaky blue light illuminating her features. “Your survival,” she pants, “cost me _everything_.”

Chaeyoung watches a single tear fall from Dahyun’s eyes before she feels a familiar grip pressed tightly around her throat. She drops her lightsaber, desperately trying to free herself from the hold Dahyun has around her neck.

“You have _no_ idea what it cost me,” Dahyun’s voice is broken, quieter than Chaeyoung has ever heard, as she rises to her feet. She can see her vision starting to darken around the edges, her lungs are screaming, and she realizes that for the second time, she is going to watch her best friend kill her.

“I’m so sorry, Chaeyoung.”

The loud engine of a ship fills the space around them, Chaeyoung just barely making out the silhouette of a bounty hunter craft before the ship’s blasters are aimed at them and fired. The grip on her throat is released, but before she can manage to fill her lungs with air, her head hits the ground and her world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed part one! let me know how you feel on twitter or curiouscat @ tigermochaeyu :) <3


End file.
